


Memorable Babies

by WritingJay555



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Links temporarily as baby's, Wild I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingJay555/pseuds/WritingJay555
Summary: Wild's Hyrule is dangerous, with mystical spells and unique affects that are able to bring back sorrowful memories...Well Shit, now he's crying...
Relationships: Chosen Hero/Sky (Linked Universe), Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Sky & Wind (Linked Universe), Time & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Memorable Babies

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an artist appreciation, love to all the artists and their fantastic work! This was written for Shaya and was partially inspired by a piece of Wild crying in the rain, sad stuff but amazing art, check it out! (sh4.ya on Instagram).

It suddenly happened at random, they had been travelling through Wild’s Hyrule with the sun sky high and bathing the grassy fields in a peaceful light, with no monsters to be seen in sight. Time watched with an easy smile as his family enjoyed their small moment of reprieve from the chaos that had been following them ever since they first entered the portals and came together. Of course Time remained alert, he was convinced that the only times he could truly relax was when he was with his wife on their farm but…he could at least acknowledge that this certainly lifted his spirits, that was until _it_ happened. A hooded figure appeared it a quick burst of smoke, and before Time could even reach for his sword the man placed two decrepit hands on both Wind and Sky. Both jumped back and raised their swords, but it seemed that the deed had already been done…and by the time they were ready to fight he was already gone…

Later in the day, Legend had pointed out weird symbols that had appeared on the back of both of there necks, bright red against blond and brown. At the time, Time told them not to panic and that it may be a curse and that they would immediately head for Kakariko, (which was good regardless as they had heard that was currently where Wild’s Zelda had taken residence). He thought that perhaps the Sheikah would know something about the symbols and what the figure had done to two of their brothers, but in all honesty he was worried, he’d never seen such a spell and he could feel that his most troublesome mask hadn’t either.

After a while the sun started to go down, and even though they were closer to Kakariko Wild had been adamant in telling them that travelling around his Hyrule at night was less than ideal, so Time decided it best to set up camp commanding Hyrule to keep an eye on Sky and Wind in case they got worse.

‘What do you think that guy even did to us?’ Asked Wind, turning to face Sky who was lazily whittling away at a stick.

‘Can’t say I know…I’ve only ever known a handful of people that were able to do magic, but even then, it wasn’t anything like this.’ Shrugging he went back to his craving, leaving Wind to pout at the lack of an answer and promptly turn to him.

‘What’d you think Time?’

‘Well I can’t say that I’ve seen it before, which means this could nothing to worry about…’

‘Unlikely…’

‘Thank you, Legend, but this could also mean that this curse may appear at random.’

Wind nodded, ‘right, that would be bad…’ before dropping the topic and dashing over to Warriors, Time watching him as he went and the growing look of disappointment on Warriors face as he was forced to put his book down. He chuckled a bit at the sight before casting his eye over the camp, with it finally landing on their resident cook who, as usual during this time, was huddled over a bubbling pot with his trusty, lucky ladle. Time however, noticed that he didn’t seem as _at piece_ than he normally did, with shoulders hunched and a blank face that was well known to all the Links. In all honesty, Wild had been pretty _“off-colour”_ ever since coming back from Winds Hyrule, he’d perhaps ask later but given the look of Wild, this may be a conversation for Wolfie to handle.

The night went on without much more of a hitch, with the occasional conversation and banter, but both Sky and Wind seemed to be fine, and he didn’t think too much about as he tried to sleep, being blanketed by stars. Four’s quite murmurings accompanying him to sleep as he valiantly stood watch over the soon to be sleeping heroes.

‘Would you shut up!’ Whined Legend, throwing a pillow at their smithy before crashing back into his bedroll, a round of laughter and a red-faced smith later and they were out like a light.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘TIME!’

Crying and screaming is what he woke to in the morning, as he groggily opened his eyes and surveyed the area. It seemed that Hyrule was the one to call his name, but his pup and cub seemed to be just as panicked about something. After waking a little more from his stupor, he noticed that two of them were missing, more specifically Sky and Wind.

‘What’s going on?’ His voice was gruff, scratchy from sleep and lack of water.

Handing him his flask, Four was the first to brief him on there situation, ‘You see…we found out what the curse does…’

Dread immediately set in Time’s stomach, as his face went to stone, ‘What happened?’

‘Well just…just look.’ With a sigh of defeat, Four pushed Hyrule and Warrior out of the way, who both looked equally distressed and as if they were having a mental breakdown and looking at the problem it was understandable why. There before him sat two toddlers, surrounded by clothing of which was way too big for them.

‘Papa?’ Bright blue eyes and shaggy brown hair gazed happily up at him, said toddler also desperately clinging onto his sail cloth. Time looked to Legend who sat there with an _‘I’m absolutely done’_ look, as he turned back to toddler Sky.

‘Uhhh…yeah. Yeah I’m here.’ Time picked up lil’ Sky as he cooed at the older man, reaching out his hands and playing with Time’s hair. Warrior snickered but was quickly cut off by tiny hands that grasped at his scarf, wide eyes staring up at him.

‘Mister? Do you know where my sister is?’

‘Uhhhh-‘

‘Yeah we do, we’re just a bit far from her okay?’ A sigh erupted from Warrior, sagging his shoulders as he went to pick up Wind, putting on a bright smile which excited the little Wind.

‘Papa?’ Sky’s small squeaky voice whispered in his ear, ‘where are we?’

‘Ah well, we appear to be in a mystical land.’

‘Really?’ His eyes widened with excitement as he swished his head around every which way, taking in what would be an unfamiliar environment for him, ‘What’s that?’

Looking over, Sky was pointing at a small little bird that was busy picking at seeds in the short grass.

‘Thatsa birb!’ Called Wind, brightly pointing as said creature as Sky brightened.

‘Oh a birb! …What’s a birb?’

‘It flies around and steals chips!’

‘Oh. Like a loftwing but small!’

‘A loftwing?’

Putting both toddlers down (as both Warrior and Time himself didn’t want their ears being talked off), as they both continue to chatter the other heroes stare at each other, a little at loss as to what to do. Of course, everyone immediately turned to him for an answer which was unsurprising to him, as the elected leader this _is_ usually how it goes, except for Wild who was blankly staring and Wind. He’d like to say that Wild was just watching them but he couldn’t help but feel as if there was something more to it, he’d have to ask Wild about it later as there was currently something a little more pressing.

‘Okay, I think it may be safe to assume that this is due to whatever curse that figure put on them. So, we should probably keep with our plan and still head to Kakariko, Warrior I’m trusting you to keep an eye on little Wind as he seemed to take a liking towards you.’

‘He wasn’t the only one the tots liked; little Sky seems to think that you’re his _papa_.’ Time didn’t need to be looking at him to know that he was smirking, and he could hear his protégé snickering behind him. It took a lot of power not to turn around remind Twi just who he’s related too, but that could wait for later. Without hesitation Time picked up Sky, grabbing the rest of his things before heading down the path, all while staring at Legend. The others rush to quickly follow, Warrior grabbing a confused Wind, letting him ride between his shoulders as they caught up to him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘I’m sorry but there’s not much else to do but wait…’

‘I see…thank you for the help regardless.’

Thanking the Sheikah scientist, he and Warrior left the Sheikah lab, carrying the baby Sky and Wind who were still asleep from the anesthetic. Time was tired and knowing that they’d have to deal with two children until this curse lifted was bound to be a draining task if the way to Kakariko was anything to go by. Wind was as much as a chatterbox as he normally was, they only difference being was that he wasn’t aware how _loud_ he was, and it was a mistake thinking that Sky would be as laid back as he normally is, turned out the tiny Skyloftian had quite the amount of energy to him. To top all of this off Wild was still acting off, Time had Twilight check on him, but he just brushed aside his worry and acted like nothing was wrong, so he knew something was definitely up. Sky let out a loud snore into his ear and he couldn’t help but chuckle, yes both versions of Sky were different but there was certainly some crossovers. A slight drizzle started coming down and both men hurried to the stable they were staying at.

‘Your back! What did they say?’ Hyrule was the first to greet them, the room practically empty apart from the heroes, they were rather lucky that they were the only ones to check into this stable currently.

‘They said that we have to wait until the curse wears off,’ Warrior huffed, placing Wind down into one of the beds, with Time putting Sky next to him. Sky immediately reached out for Wind in their sleep and both started to cuddle together, squishing their chubby cheeks and balling their tiny hands in each other’s clothes. Time could see Twilight cooing at the two from where he sat at the back of the room, his expression unbelievably soft and Time couldn’t help the smile that quirked up on his lips.

‘I’d say it’s about dinner time,’ commented Warrior, patting his stomach, ‘where’s Wild?’ Now that he mentioned it, scanning the room he noticed that their normal chaotic member was nowhere in sight. Before he could ask, Legend already answer his question.

‘He said he was going for a walk.’

‘I see…I’ll go find him and let him know about those two.’ He quickly took off his armor, as walking around in the rain wasn’t exactly comfortable in full body armor, before stalking out into the rain. He wasn’t really sure where Wild would go, not to mention that he didn’t really know his way around the area but standing still wasn’t going to help so he picked a random direction and headed off.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain was in a pleasant drizzle, almost loud enough to block the sound of crying, _almost._ It had taken Time a while searching the area, his clothes now thoroughly drenched and his hair unpleasantly sticking to his face, but he finally found who he was looking for. Although, he wasn’t sure how to approach him, Wild with his memories was often a mind field and it was very easy to step on a sore spot, so Time was left to ponder whether to approach or leave Wild to his sorrows. Unfortunately, Hylia wasn’t on his side today as when he went to move, he just had to step on a particularly loud stick. This cause Wild to flip around, holding up a small dagger and a fierce look on his face, which unfortunately didn’t look particularly scary as his face was puffy and red.

‘Hey, it’s just me,’ Great start Link, ‘I was just coming to check on you.’

‘Mmh…’ Wild only mumbled in response, relaxing his grip on his weapon but remaining tense. He wasn’t sure what to do, so he settled for just sitting next to Wild, and waiting for him to either say something or walk off. They remained, sat in silence with only the pattering of the constant rain as their company.

‘How-how are Wind and Sky?’ Wild’s meek voice could only barely be heard over the sound of the rain, despite only just being next to Time.

‘They’re fine, we just have to wait for the curse to break.’

‘I see…’ Wild look down, as if pondering his next words as Time patiently waited for him. ‘Time…I, have you ever seen someone from another time who reminds you of someone who you’ve known?’

He had. Termina was one hell of a place filled with familiar faces, it was so uncanny that if it weren’t for the masks sitting in his bag he may have thought it was a dream, ‘I have, I doubt I could be considered the ‘ _Hero of Time’_ if I hadn’t.’

‘Heh, right…’ Well his attempt to lighten the mood clearly fell flat. Wild stared at his hands, wringing them around each other as he quietly mumbled to himself. Eventually nodding, coming to understanding with whatever he was thinking Wild turned to Time, mouth wavering but eyes strong.

‘Back…back in Winds Hyrule I got a…troubling memory. It was when I was younger and it was of myself and this little girl playing in the grass…’ Time sat quietly as he let Wild explain, the latter finding it hard to keep himself together, ‘We were playing and she… _she called me her brother_. I-I think I had a little sister before the calamity, like Wind and I-I…’ He choked up as tears sprung back into Wilds eyes. Time leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Wild in what he hoped seemed like a father embracing his child, and he waited as Wild cried, the sorrowful tears mixing with the sweeping rain which was hellbent at washing away his companions sorrows.

‘It’s not your fault-‘

‘But it is! I failed I was the one who-’

‘No, you are not!’ He didn’t mean to raise his voice or sound as stern as he did, but he needed Wild to listen.

‘What if I fail again? Both Sky and Wind are just children and-and my Hyrule is dangerous!’

‘All of our Hyrule’s are dangerous, and you won’t fail. Not only because you’re strong, stronger than you ever have been before, but you are also not alone. We’re all going to be looking after them okay? So no need to worry.’

Wild still seemed unsure, and Time didn’t blame him, there was a lot of trauma that comforting words alone couldn’t heal or abide. He could tell that Wild was still doubtful but he still put a smile on his face albeit a bit uneasy.

‘Alright, I…I’m still not sure but I’ll trust you Time.’

‘Good, cause I’m pretty sure that Sky and Wind are gonna wake up soon and be _pretty_ hungry, and if they were loud on the way here I don’t want to know how loud they could get when they’re hungry…’

That got a good chuckle and a small smile out of Wild as both stood, heading back to the stable to not only first, change clothes, but second cook so food because damn it’s cold.

‘Hey Time?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Thanks… and what do you wanna eat?’


End file.
